


Grillby's

by Antares10



Series: Plushyrune [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kris acting strange, M/M, Papyrus is a cutie, Papyrus is like 12, Sans being a bit freaked out, Sans is sewing, Sans is trolling some people, Where is Grillby?, there are plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: Where is Grillby? On a small trip to his family of course while Sans is minding the store.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the "Where is Grillby?" discussion. :D

 

„Sooo... you sure you got everything?“ asked Sans as he eyed Grillby packing his small suitcase into his car. “Forgot nothing?”

 

“... I have everything important.” answered Grillby softly while closing his car. He came around to Sans one more time, a smile under his flickering flames. “You will be alright here?”

 

Sans shrugged, putting his hands into the pockets of his hoody. “Eh, I'll be alright.” he chuckled, closing his left eye in a wink. “I've done something similar before at my old place.”

 

“You said you worked as a scientist...”

 

“I worked WITH a scientist.” corrected Sans, winking again. “And sold hotdogs to get some money in.”

 

Grillby nodded slowly. Selling Hotdogs and managing a whole store are different things of course but he trusted Sans to do the right things.

 

“Thank you again... for doing this on such a short notice...”

 

“Ah, no problem, Grillby.” Sans said slowly, smiling at the flame. “I was planning on moving here anyway. Your request just gave me the kick in the tailbone I needed to get going. Papyrus will love it here too. We'll be fine. You just go and get to your family. Say hi to your mom for me, okay?”

 

Grillby chuckled again and pulled Sans into a warm hug. “I will.” he said. “Thank you.”

 

“See ya in a week, buddy.” Sans mumbled before letting go. Grillby walked to his car, getting in and starting the engine, looking back at Sans standing in front of his shop. It somehow looked right.

 

Sans waved at him as Grillby drove away and Grillby felt himself relaxing. It was fine, he trusted Sans and when he came back, they would be time for everything else.

 

 

 

Grillby fell into his old bed in the room he grew up to several hours later, utterly exhausted from the long drive and his family in general. He loved them all of course but they could be intense and not just in heat.

 

His phone beeped. Grillby blinked as he pulled it up, looking at the screen telling him he got a message from Sans.

 

**Hey ya. I changed the sign. The looks on the people's faces were priceless.**

 

After the message there were several photos attatched. The first one showed somebody (probably Sans) having taped over the “Grillby's” on the sign at his shop and forming 'Sans while using the last 'S of the sign to make the S in Sans and the rest with orange tape. It looked utterly ridiculous and made Grillby chuckle out loud.

Some other pictures were clearly taken from the inside facing out of the window, showing several of his regulars staring at the sign in mixes of awe, shock, disbelief and bafflement.

 

Doggo's expression was the best, to be honest.

 

After a healthy laugh from the pictures Grillby typed his own messages.

 

_These are great. You had that planed from the day I asked you to mind the shop?_

 

**Nah, that would have been to much work. I just found some tape yesterday. You like them?**

 

_They just brightened up my day. Thank you._

 

**No problem. With everything, you need some good laughs.**

 

_Just promise me you won't replace all my stock with joke stuff._

 

**Na, just the eggs, Grills.**

 

Grillby chuckled again at that, shaking his head. He cuddled a bit more into his bed, feeling more and more tired.

 

_Alright. I am sorry but I am getting really tired._

 

**Hey, then get your sleep on, hot stuff. Just relax I got everything. Oh, and Papyrus says hi.**

 

_Tell him hi back. And I will. Goodnight Sans._

 

**Night, Grills.**

 

 

 

The next day Grillby received a selfy from Sans and Toriel. Grillby had known Toriel for a while now. She was the headteacher of the school and the mother of the only human in town. Grillby didn't know Kris very well but he heard some stuff and heard about the trouble Toriel had with them from time to time. Also, everybody in town had heard about the rather messy breakup between her and Asgore... just thinking about it made Grillby uncomfortable.

 

Well it looked like Sans could connect to the goatmonster pretty well.

 

**Hey Grills, today I met this awesome lady. She got the best puns I tell you. She is like the pun-soul-mate I never had.**

 

_It is nice that you found a friend._

 

**Yeah she is awesome. But uh... people looked a bit strange at her and now at me? Is there a story?**

 

_Yes. Nobody really wants to talk about it. There was a messy breakup between her and her ex-husband. Also there she adopted a human years back._

 

**A human you say?**

 

_Yes, Kris. I am sure you will met them at some point, they sometimes come to the shop with Toriel. Anyway, because of that many people don't like to approach Toriel._

 

**Sounds kinda stupid. But thank you for telling me. Welp, gotta go now, this shop thing sure is a lot of work, how do you do that all the time?**

 

_With a lot determination._

 

**Ha-ha wiseguy.**

 

Sans sent him again a picture, showing him making a face but still grinning.

 

**Talk to you tomorrow then?**

 

_Of course. Oh, and my mother said to tell you hi from her. She hopes next time we're coming together._

 

**Yeah, I hope so too. Have a good one Grills.**

 

_You too Sans._

 

 

 

 

They continued like that a few more days, Sans sending Grillby pictures and updates from the town and the shop while Grillby tried to keep Sans up to date too, sending pictures himself as well as videos from the nine cats living on his mothers property.

 

**Hey Grills. Today was kinda strange.** Sans wrote him one day. 

 

_ Strange? _

 

**I met the human today. Kris. They were pretty strange.**

 

_How so?_

 

**They talked to me as if they knew me. I tested them and told them to come to me the next day because I wanted to show them something and they were like... on board, no questions asked. To a total stranger! Also some other people told me they were acting especially strange that day, as if they were seeing things for the first time.**

 

_That really sounds strange. Also you sound worried._

 

**Na, I am not. Just a bit unsettled and stuff. Are you still alright?**

 

_I am Sans. I am almost finished here too, I'll be back in two days._

 

**Heh, I am looking forward to that.**

 

_Me too._

 

 

Sans looked up from his text and out of the window of his shop, something like a forgotten memory rattling around in his skull. Something was happening. Something was coming.

 

Maybe it was time to make some more phonecalls.

 

 

 


	2. 'Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' life was full of twists and turns and there will be even more in the future. Now Part of the Plushyrune-verse.

Sans's life tended to do not do straight lines but twists and turns. No matter what plans he might have had in the past, things tend to get derailed and off the charts.

 

That didn't mean it was bad.

 

Befriending Grillby and falling in love with him was such a twist in his path but one he could never see as something different than wonderful. Still, like any other twist in his life, with one change came another and another and suddenly Sans was carrying boxes with his and Papyrus' belongings into a car and drove all the way towards his new way of life.

 

“What is the new town like?” asked Papyrus, not for the first time during their drive, turning towards Sans and looking at him with his big black eyes. “Is there a school?”

  
“Of course there is one, little bro.” chuckled Sans and caught Papyrus in the last second before he could chance the radio station. “Why wouldn't there be?”

 

“I don't know.” said Papyrus, huffing a bit as his ploy was foiled and leaning back to pout a bit. “Larry said that small towns weren't like cities and that they don't have school or movie theaters or any cool stuff and that they are super boring.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” asked Sans, glancing to Papyrus. “He said that?”

 

“Yeah... also he said that only boring and uncool people live there... But I don't wanna be uncool!”

 

“Hey, hey...” said Sans, frowning a bit more. “Who said that only uncool people live in small towns? Grillby lives there!”

 

“Mister Grillby is nice but he is not cool.”

 

“Well... I give you that he is a pretty hot guy huh?” asked Sans, winking.

 

“Urgh, Sans!”

 

Sans chuckled slight. “But really, bro. Don't you think Grillby is cool?”

 

“He is dating you.” said Papyrus flatly.

 

“Wait, am I not cool?”

 

“You squeel and hug that Grillby plushy whenever you two were on the phone. There is nothing that can make THAT cool. Ever.” said Papyrus even more flatly and Sans kinda wanted to laugh, protest and sink through the floor of his car in embarrassment.

 

“You what?”

 

“Ups...” mumbled Papyrus and grinned as he used the small distraction to change the radio station for good. Sans let him keep the change for now. After all, he had earned that.

 

They stayed silent for a while until Sans had himself back under control enough to continue their conversation.

 

“But uh... to come back to the topic on hand.” he begun. “The town totally has a school and many other fun places. It's just smaller and not crowed and people know each other better there. And I bet there is a lot of fun things to do. Grillby said a lot of kids live there and are happy.”

 

Papyrus huffed again. Sans leaned a bit closer to him.

 

“And uh... I bet you can get to be the coolest guy there. I mean you are the coolest brother already. You'll be the coolest of everybody there.”

 

Finally Papyrus looked at him again, a shimmer of hope in his eyes and Sans could almost feel Papyrus' hopes bloom in his magic. “Really?”

 

“Sure.” Sans said, petting Papyrus' skull with one hand. “You'll be the absolute coolest dude ever. I know it.”

 

Finally Papyrus laughed a bit, striking a pose as good as he could being strapped into the seat. “Of course! If they really are uncool, then I, the great and cool Papyrus, will teach all of them to be cool and then we can all be popular and cool together! Nyehehehehe!”

 

Sans chuckled. “Sure, bro.” he said. “I bet if anybody can do it, you'll be it.”

 

The drive to their new home was pretty cheerful from there on out.

 

 

 

Sans' live has been twists and turns at every opportunity so far. It was a twist that he get to know Grillby, it was a turn when they fell in love. It was a twist when Grillby called him about an important family matter he had to attend to but nobody to mind the shop, it was a turn when Sans told him he would do it.

 

It was a twist when Sans decided to move to Grillby's home, it was a turn that it was absolutely nothing like he thought it would be.

 

Grillby owned the local grocery store of the little town, a little building with the name “Grillby's” on a sign on top of it. Sans thought it looked like a bar or something to be honest. The interior was small and the selection of goods was limited but Grillby's magic and care was infused into all parts of it and that made it all the more special.

 

Sans was honestly floored when Grillby explained to him what minding the store would be like for him for the next week, simple tasks like restocking and selling people items and complex ones like minding the books, ordering supplies and making sure everything was in order.

 

“... you got all of that...?” Grillby finally asked, flames flickering softly in the rather dark store and Sans could only think how beautiful Grillby looked. It took him a second to register the question.

 

“Uh... sure. I think.”

 

“... if there are questions... or problems... you can call me.”

 

“Na, Grills.” Sans said softly. “You got enough to worry about with your family. Let me worry about the store for a week.”

 

“... are you sure... you are up to it?” asked Grillby again. “You don't have to do it...”

 

“I want to.” said Sans. “I did something like that before. This is just up-scaled and a few extras. Don't worry, okay?”

 

Grillby still looked at him as if he was this close to cancelling his plans so Sans took out his ultimative attack. His magic reached out and grapped the small Sans-plush he had given to Grillby years ago and which looked well-loved by now. Grillby watched curiously as Sans let the small plush fly close to Grillby, dipping the small skull made of fabric agaist Grillby's cheek in a “kiss” of sorts. Grillby in turn flushed a beautiful shade of blue.

  
“Kiss kiss.” said Sans chuckling which in turn made Grillby laugh a bit too. Sans took out his own Grillby plush and showed it Grillby before setting it down beside the register. “See? You are helping me.”

 

Grillby laughed out-lout at this and the topic was not brought up again until the moment Grillby was about to leave.

 

 

 

“Mister Grillby?” asked Papyrus the evening before Grillby had to leave. “Why do you have to leave?”

 

“There is an important family emergency.” said Grillby, voice soft as he shoved some more rice on Sans' plate. Sans in the meantime tried to cover most of his plate in ketchup. “That is why I have to leave so quickly after you two got here...”

 

“But what kind of emergency?” asked Papyrus again and Sans felt himself cringe a bit. Grillby was a very private person and Papyrus... well Papyrus was still a baby bones. Okay, he was almost thirteenth now but still, he was a kid and he asked questions. A lot.

 

“Why do you want to know?” asked Grillby still softly and Papyrus huffed at the apparent none-answer to his questions.

  
“Well you just go away... I wanna know! Can I help? Is the emergency bad?”

 

Grillby blinked and chuckled and Sans felt himself relax a bit. Of course Papyrus would try and help and of course Grillby would see the same in Sans' brother like Sans did.

 

“I am afraid there is not much you can do, Papyrus.” Grillby said softly, sitting down to look Papyrus into the eyes. “... it's my mother. She is sick right now.”

 

“Oh no!” gasped Papyrus. “Is she gonna be okay?” Sans wanted to ask the same. He had talked to her a few times, on the phone or the like. She was a nice lady.

 

“She will.” Grillby said and Sans felt himself relaxing a bit. “It's not that bad. But we flames tend to heal better and faster when we are with our family.”

 

“Really?” asked Papyrus. “Why?”

 

“It's our magic.” explained Grillby and held out his hand, palm side up. A small blueish flame sparked and flickered in his hand, almost separated from the orange ones that made up his body. “Our bodies are more magic than dust. All elementals are like that.” he explained. “and our family shares magic. We flames share our magic and heat to make each other feel better.”

 

“Ooooooohhhh...” said Papyrus, looking like he was thinking hard. “Do you think she would like a bone attack? Like... me and Sans sometimes spar with them so it's like sharing bones?”

 

Sans blinked at that. Grillby did too.

 

“Like, you and Sans and... and me are family right? So your mom is family too so I wanna share something so she can feel better!”

 

Sans felt a bit faint with the apparent cuteness. Grillby just nodded slowly and chuckled a bit.

 

“I... think she would very much appreciate it.” he said finally. Papyrus beamed at him brighter than the flame in Grillby's hand.

 

 

 

Grillby left the next day with a very light suitcase. But the things that had to come with him were two bone-attacks, his Sans-plush and a very adorable self-made get-well-wishing card.

 

 

 

 

“So, it's just you and me now, huh?” said Sans to his Grillby plush as he sat down in the shop for his first day of “work”.

 

It was 7 o'clock in the morning. Sans had stocked up as Grillby had told him, had turned on the lights and had flipped the sign to “open”. So far nobody has come to the shop. All in all it was kinda boring.

 

Sans eyed the stack of newspapers that was laying beside him. They were a bit old. Grillby apparently got one every day but never really red them so they were stacking up at the register. Sans looked over the top-most one.

 

It was breaking news. A few weeks ago. A fire in a very upscale laboratory in a big city not far from here. Some humans and monster apparently were trying to mix magic with science in a way that shouldn't be messed with. Luckily nobody seemed to be seriously hurt by the fire but it seems whatever the big project was, it's on ice now.

 

Sans turned away from the newspapers. He didn't want to read anymore about that.

 

Instead he took out his sewing kit and some spare fabric.

 

Sewing always was a little bit of an odd hobby for him. As a small baby bones he already learned how to sew simple things and helped fixing Papyrus' clothes early on too. Papyrus after all always was an energetic soul, so no matter what his clothes suffered from it. Also the clothes produced by humans usually didn't fit well on skeletons so he also learned how to make them fit better.

 

The plushies kinda were some test at first. The first one he made was a birthday present for Papyrus. It really was just a more-or-less round lumb of grey fluff, but Papyrus had loved that thing, calling it his “Pet rock” and Sans was kinda really happy when he spotted “Rocky” in the moving box labeled “important Papyrus stuff” with red crayon.

 

He got better over time of course. But Grillby was the first one he gave one of his plushies outside of his family. The little Sans plush was intended as a joke at first. _**So you can always have a little me with you.**_ But Grillby was so HAPPY about it and had sent Sans a ton of pictures of himself hugging the little plush or doing cute stuff like nuzzling the soft fabric or sitting with the plush on his couch or having the plush tugged into his bed. 

 

It was so darn adorable, Sans just couldn't tell Grillby it was supposed to be a joke. After some consideration he had send Grillby a picture of his own Grillby plush sitting on his bed and the rest was history. 

 

The plush he was making now was a special one too. He didn't had much white fabric anymore but there was still enough for what he had in mind. 

 

“Oh that is a really cute plushy.” said a voice right beside Sans suddenly and he was started quite badly by it, yelping and almost falling from his chair. 

  
“Oh my gosh I didn't wanna scare you! A...are you alright? Did... did you hurt yourself? Oh no... Oh no oh no what do I do...?” continued the voice and Sans sat up panting a bit.

 

“I am okay, I am okay!” he quickly said. “Just startled. uh...?” He finally looked up and had absolutely no idea who he had in front of him. 

 

The monster nervously playing with their hands was a yellow lizard monster. She was barely taller than Sans and wore a small pair of glasses. 

 

“Uh... uhm... I am Alphys.” the lizard said. “Uh... sorry... I uh... wait, where is Grillby?” she asked. 

 

“Out of town for a week.” Sans said. “I am Sans.”

 

“And I am Alphys.” said Alphys. There were a few seconds of awkward silence. “Uh... I already said that huh?”

 

Sans chuckled. “Yeah but that way it sticks better.”

  
“Uh... good.” Alphys said. “So... Grillby's is out of town?” 

 

“Sadly.” said Sans. “Uh... you need anything?”

 

“Oh! Yeah, of course...” Alphys mumbled and put her groceries on the counter and Sans rung her up. Milk, an apple, some candy and some packages of ramen noodles. Sans very much did not judge her, he ate worse during his university time. 

 

“So... uh... do you work for Grillby?” asked Alphys. “I never saw you before.”

 

“Moved in with my little bro just a few days ago.” Sans explained. “So uh... you probably didn't see me.”

 

“You got a little brother?” asked Alphys. 

 

“Yeah. Papyrus.” Sans said smiling. “He is twelve right now.”

 

“Oh! Then I'll probably see him in school soon!” Alphys cheered. “I am a teacher there.”

 

“Nice.” said Sans, smiling a bit. “Papyrus was worried there wouldn't be a school here.”

 

“Of course there is!” said Alphys. “It's the best! But so... you are here for the whole week?”

  
“Yep.” said Sans. “Just until Grillby is back.”

 

“I hope he is okay...” mumbled Alphys. “Grillby's has been here for years with Grillby in it, it's kinda strange to see somebody else... uh... not that you are bad! Just... uh...”

 

Sans chuckled. “It's strange seeing this bonehead when you are used to the hot guy huh?” he teased and watched with amazement when bright yellow spread over Alphy's cheeks in a dark flush. 

 

“Don't. Say. Anything.” she said, half squealing and half trying and failing to be intimidating.

 

Sans just chuckled and told Alphys the sum of her purchase. Money exchanged hands and farewells were spoken. As Alphys left Sans thought about how Alphys seemed oddly familiar to him. 

 

 

 

Only hours later Sans took some black and orange tape and changed the sign from Grillby to 'Sans. Over the morning EVERYBODY had asked him what happened to Grillby and who he was and Sans decided that the sign at this point was just false advertising.  **'Sans** told the people exactly what they would find inside. 

 

And because he could never let an opportunity pass, he made a ton of pictures of baffled regulars and other townfolks. Grillby seemed to like his pictures a lot after all. 

 

The Papyrus-plush slowly took form.

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Sans met Toriel. 

 

“So you are Sans huh?” he asked as she came to him, basked full with baking stuff and chocolate. 

 

“Yep.” agreed Sans, grinning a bit. “And you?”

 

“Oh, I am sorry. My name is Toriel.”

 

“Toriel, huh?” mumbled Sans, the name seeming strangely familiar. “So... baking up a storm?”

 

“Oh, just a little bit.” she chuckled. “I got a kid at home that would live only on cake and chocolate if they could... and my son will return from college at the end of the week.”

 

“Well sounds like you need a lot of those then.” said Sans with a chuckle. 

 

Toriel hummed and her gaze fell onto the sewing stuff and the half-finished Papyrus-plush. 

 

“Are you sewing?” she asked. “That looks pretty good.”

 

“Hmmm...” made Sans and nodded before grinning a bit. “Hey know know why the skeleton made himself some plushies?”

 

“No?”

 

“Because he was a bit bonely.”

 

Toriel blinked at him before starting to laugh out loud. She needed a few seconds before she had herself under control again. She looked at Sans, mostly serious again before speaking.

 

“Bonely, huh?” she said softly. “How about a friend then?”

 

Sans looked at her, feeling curious to where she was going. 

 

“You can't go around with no body.” Toriel told him. 

 

Sans blinked. Did she... had she...?

 

“You got to work on your social skulls if you wanna have friends.” she continued. She was looking at him. It finally clicked with Sans. 

 

He started laughing out loud. He doubled over. He had to hold his stomach even thou he didn't even had one!

 

“You... you are the greatest!” Sans laughed out. He tried very hard to pull himself together. “H..hey, let's play a game.”

 

“A game?”

 

“Knock knock.” said Sans and Toriel's face lit up. 

 

“Who is there?”

 

“Dishes.”

 

“Dishes who?”

 

“Dishes a very bad joke.”

 

Toriel beaked. Sans beamed brighter than the sun outside. 

 

 

 

That evening Sans send Grillby a picture of himself and Toriel. They had exchanged numbers too. She really was a great lady, full of witty jokes and a sharp mind and Sans couldn't wait having her at the shop again. 

 

He was a bit concerned when Grillby told him that there was some kind of history with Toriel but he didn't payed it to much of a mind. Toriel was just the lady that told bad jokes and puns to him and he wasn't really that interested in the past, be it hers or his own. 

 

The base for his Papyrus plush was finally finished. Now he only needed some clothes for it. 

 

 

 

“I miss Mister Grillby.” mumbled Papyrus in the evening. 

 

“Yeah me too.” said Sans softly. They were eating dinner alone together. Before moving to this town that was the usual case. There was only Sans and Papyrus for a very long time after all and still, it only took a few days to make it feel like there was something big missing with only the two of them in the kitchen. 

 

“When will he be back?” asked Papyrus while slowly moving his food a bit around on his plate. 

 

“Just two or three more days.” reminded Sans him. He tried to sound more cheerful than he felt. He probably failed with that. “But we talked earlier on the phone and he told me to tell you hi.”

 

Papyrus giggled a bit “Tell him hi back?”

 

“I will.” chuckled Sans. “How are you otherwise? Have fun at school?”

 

“Yeah...” mumbled Papyrus. “It's a small school but most people are very nice! But there are some older people that are a bit scary...”

 

“Scary?” asked Sans, turning back to Papyrus. 

 

“Uh... not bad!” said Papyrus quickly. “Just uh... probably in need of a real friend! I only ever saw them all alone and nobody talks to them...”

 

“Uhu?” made Sans. 

 

“Yeah uh... they are a bit older than me and they made a lot of mistakes... but I still think they want to be good and will make right choices soon!”

 

Sans chuckled softly. “If you say so bro... just uh... be careful? Like uh... don't spread yourself to thin there bro. There are lots of people to be cool with.”

 

“I guess you are right.” mumbled Papyrus. “It's just... I bet they it would only take one good friend...”

 

“But only if they are ready for a friend.” said Sans. “I think they know that already. But if they are not ready for a friend yet, they won't be your friend.”

 

Payprus seemed deep in thought about that. He finally nodded slowly. “I will think about that, brother.” he finally said and took a bite from his food. 

 

Sans smiled a bit. 

 

 

 

He met Kris when it was time to close up the shop. He had heard about them from Toriel already of course but also some other regulars told him of the single human living in town. Kris was... kinda strange all things considered. 

 

When they were looking at him their face brightened up and they came running to them, greeting Sans as if he was an old friend. Sans was greatly confused by this. They were asking him about Grillby's too of course but also about Alphys and Toriel as if not only they were friends but he was being friends with these two for a long time or at least deeply involved in their plans! 

 

All in all the whole exchange freaked Sans out. Especially because something DID rattle around his skull when they were talking about this stuff. 

 

Other people that came to his shop mentioned Kris acting strange that day too. 

 

Sans didn't like it one bit.

 

He wrote Grillby in the evening and with his nerves calmed, he made a call to some very old acquaintances. 

 

The call didn't really help him much but he felt like he was closer to remembering something had forgotten he had forgotten. 

 

He cuddled his Grillby plush tightly that night. He really really missed Grillby. 

 

 

 

The next day Papyrus came over, together with Kris and some purple lizard monster. 

 

“Sans!” he cried. “Sans I made some friends and we gonna play together!”

 

Sans looked at the monster (name was Susie, she said) and Kris and felt something cold running down his back. 

 

He suggested them to play with his brother and now they did. Sans had no idea how to handle the whole situation. Kris looked at him with curious eyes. 

 

When Papyrus showed Susie around the room they stepped to Sans and he looked them over again. They seemed different from yesterday.

 

“I need your help...” they whispered to Sans. “Please...”

 

Well, Sans' life was about to get even more twists and turns. 

 

A twist was getting to know Kris yesterday.

 

A turn was meeting Kris Dreemurr for real.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... we had some coversations on the Sansby Discord and suddenly there was the Plushyrune-verse. I just had to write something for it and this might turn into something even more :) 
> 
> Also there is Art already: https://artisticjeans.tumblr.com/post/179883506497/plushyrune-where-its-just-deltarune-but-sans-and by https://artisticjeans.tumblr.com/ who contributed a lot to his AU :D


	3. Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus wasn't usually happy about changes but well... this time it could be nice, maybe?

 

 

Papyrus was NOT really happy when they moved. It wasn't as if he was really attached to their old place, it was just that he knew the routine there. He knew where he belonged there. Also it was the place he and Sans had lived for years and Papyrus didn't really like leaving everything behind.

 

He had known things would be different when Sans came home one day grinning brightly and mumbling fire puns while he made dinner. At first Sans hadn't told him anything about the why. Sans' room would suddenly be locked for hours at a time while Sans talked to somebody on the phone. Suddenly Sans took day-trips somewhere else and leave Papyrus to be on his own for a few hours after school (He was FINE. He was already 10 years old at that time!). Also Sans had started to do more stuff with Papyrus on days where he was at home and not at work. He had helped with his homework or played some of the games with him he knew Papyrus loved.

 

Papyrus had suspected that something had happened at work too, but as usual Sans did not talk about whatever was bothering him.

 

Papyrus met Grillby for the first time a few weeks later when Sans took him on a trip. They were going to some sort of fair, lots of exciting stuff to do there so Papyrus hadn't minded the strange and kinda silent fire elemental that greeted Sans like an old friend. It took him two hours to notice that they were holding hands the whole time they were walking over the fair-ground.

 

He was... alright. Papyrus was a bit weary of Grillby at first but seeing him and Sans together was kinda nice and they made each other smile a lot.

 

And then Papyrus had found the plushies. Or, well, saw Sans squeal and squeeze a familiar looking orange plush, bones nearly vibrating in joy and his magic reaching out with glee so strong that Papyrus could feel it all the way from the door.

 

His brother being in love was kinda a strange thought. Not bad but strange. Because things would change.

 

And change they did. They moved to the new town, they moved into Grillby's house and Sans went to work at Grillby's store.

 

And Papyrus? He went to the new school.

 

It wasn't bad. The town was nice and friendly, there were trees and a small lake and a lot of cool places to play. The school building itself was pretty new too, bright colors everywhere and it smelled like chalk and wood.

 

Headmaster Toriel was a tall goat woman and a tiny bit intimidating but she smiled when she greeted each new student and welcomed them into the school. She then gave them all a small tour and lead Papyrus to his classroom.

 

It was a small class. There were maybe ten other students there and all of them looked at him.

 

“O...oh. Uh... you must be Papyrus? Welcome in our class!” said the teacher, a yellow lizard monster. “Uh... My name is Alphys and I gonna be your teacher! So uh... how about you get up here and tell us a bit about yourself?”

 

Papyrus nodded and stepped up and next to the teacher's desk. He waved a bit and tried to show them his best the-great-Papyrus-smile.

 

“Hello! My name is Papyrus and my brother and I just moved here! He works for Mister Grillby now and is kinda lame but I try to be cooler than him!”

 

There were some mumbles at his words but all in all the other kids seemed to be alright with him. The Temmie even waved at him and pointed at the empty desk beside him. Grinning Papyrus sat down next to them and put down his backpack.

 

“Hoi, I am Temmie.” Temmie whispered to him as soon as Papyrus sat down. “Wanna be friends?”

 

“Sure!” cheered Papyrus, beaming brightly. Maybe this new town was alright after all.

 

Change wasn't always bad after all.

 

 

 

It was late when Papyrus sat up, his plush pet rock Rocky in his arms and leaning against the headboard of his bed. The rest of the house was dark and quiet, not even Sans' snoring disturbed the silence. A small ray of light came through the window, some light from a streetlamp shining through and illuminating Papyrus' room slightly, forming strange shadows from his furniture and toys.

 

He just... could not sleep.

 

It wasn't new, he had days where sleep just eluded him but usually there was a REASON for it.

 

Today's reason was tall and purple and mean and slightly smaller and green and yellow and brown and... silent.

 

Papyrus had been watching Kris and Susie since his first day at school, both of them turning up later than him almost every day. Kris usually came with the sound of the bell while Susie came minutes after. She never came MUCH to late, just enough to make a point.

 

And Papyrus wanted to figure out how to help them. Both of them.

 

Susie was kinda easy to figure out. Papyrus had kids like her in his old class too. Kids without friends and guidance, who were mean because they didn't know how to be nice. So Susie came in late and was rude, stole and ate chalk and never did her homework and made creepy faces all the time.

She can do better, Papyrus was sure of it. She will make right choices, she just doesn't know it yet. She just need somebody to show her how and to give her a chance...

 

But Sans' words were echoing in Papyrus' head.

 

_If they are not ready for a friend yet, they won't be your friend.”_

 

But how was Papyrus to know if she was ready to be a friend? What if she didn't even know herself? How could he help her when she didn't even know that she needed help? It was a dilemma, the worst of all puzzles. Even puzzle-master Papyrus was kinda admitting defeat here.

 

“I really wanna help her.” he said to Rocky, hugging his beloved plush close. “I know I could help her be nice! I know she is good inside and wants to make the right choices. She just needs somebody to believe in her!”

 

Rocky sadly had no solution either.

 

Papyrus wondered if Grillby had some advice for that.

 

The other matter was Kris of course. Kris was a human and Papyrus had met humans before but there wasn't one in his class before.

Kris was mostly silent and kept to themself but they also seemed to have a witty humor and was a troublemaker. Papyrus disapproved heavily of some of their pranks and jokes. Some were kinda funny, like the ones Sans did. Others were just mean.

 

Everybody was friendly with Kris but nobody really seemed to be their friend. So they were different from Susie but also not quite in the know about how to be good.

 

“Susie and Kris could be friends.” Papyrus told Rocky. “I bet they would be really great! But... maybe Sans is right and they both don't WANT friends right now? How to get them to be ready then?”

 

Rocky, again, offered nothing but silence and a nice plushy texture to cuddle with.

 

“I need a plan.” Papyrus huffed.

 

He fell asleep just ten minutes later.

 

 

 

Sans seemed to like his work. Papyrus could tell because Sans NEVER talked about his work before. He was some kind of scientist before, that Papyrus knew, but he never ever told him anything. Now however? Sans shared stories from the day. He told him he met all kinds of people, Papyrus's teacher and headmaster and some of the parents of his new classmates. He talked about some pranks he pulled and some of the reactions he got. It was... strange.

 

“And then he just stared at me for maybe three minutes.” chuckled Sans. “It was the BEST, bro!”

 

Papyrus smiled, not necessary about the prank but because Sans was just so... happy while telling him his story.

 

“Grillby loved the new pics too by the way.”

  
“He did?” asked Papyrus.

 

“Sure. He likes my jokes.” Sans said proudly.

 

“He is just a dork like you.” mumbled Papyrus.

 

“Hey!”

 

Papyrus chuckled and ate another fork-full of spaghetti.

 

“Say, Papyrus, how is school going?” asked Sans. “Anything new on the mean-girl and strange-human front?”

 

“Hm? Oh!” said Papyrus. “Sadly nothing... Kris and Susie disappeared from class today for HOURS and Kris was kinda strange all day today...”

 

“Strange you say?”

 

“Well... they seemed to be confused about a lot of things. They looked at everything, talked to everybody multiple times and sometimes walked all over the place... and then they went with Susie to get chalk and didn't return...”

 

“Well they did at some point.” said Sans slowly. “I met them later at the store.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, pranked them too.”

 

“URGH.” huffed Papyrus. “Why did you prank them? They could have been my friend!”

 

“Sorry, bro.” chuckled Sans. “I couldn't resist.”

 

Papyrus huffed at that and grumpled quietly to himself. But he was a tiny bit glad that Kris seemed to be okay. He was a bit worried when they didn't return.

 

He hoped still that Kris and Susie would be ready to have friends soon.

 

 

 

The next day Kris wasn't at school. At least not at first. They appeared during the second lesson looking kinda bad. But they were nodding at Susie and smiling a tiny bit and Susie seemed to smile back a bit.

 

Papyrus was thrilled at that little gesture. Maybe they were friends now? That means they were ready to have friends! And who would be better suited to be their friend but him, the great Papyrus? So he approached them when their had their recess.

 

“KRIS! SUSIE! I noticed you seem to be friends now and I wanted to know if you want me to be your friend too?”

 

Kris and Susie shared a look. Papyrus was a bit nervous that he overdid it, that he was to fast, to bold in his approach but finally Susie chuckled a bit.

  
“You are just like Ralsei, you know?”

 

“Who is Ralsei? A friend of yours?”

 

Kris nodded and sat down. And then Susie and Kris told Papyrus the story of the dark world.

 

 

 

They went to Papyrus's home together after school. The tale of the dark world was a fantastical one but Papyrus believed them. He believed that there were still friends left behind, a price of the dark and the son of the king, that had to be reached. He believed that there were still people in need of helping. And people in need of a friend.

 

So he told them that they should ask his brother. Sans was after all pretty smart and he was sure he could help! Susie seemed unsure but Kris did seem to have forgotten the prank Sans played on them and instead agreed on meeting Sans again.

 

So when Papyrus noticed Kris approaching Sans, he took Susie to show her his ultra-cool room to give his brother and Kris some time alone.

 

“And this is my ultra-cool racecar-bed.” Papyrus said, showing off his stuff.

 

Susie nodded slowly. She seemed a bit puzzled about some of his stuff but Papyrus supposed that not everybody had such an awesome room like him.

 

“Hey, what's that?” she asked and picked up a little plushy. Papyrus groaned when he recognized it.

 

“Urgh... it's a plush.” he huffed.

 

“It looks like you.”

  
“Well yeah... my brother makes them.” Papyrus admitted. “He made these for him and his boyfriend too and they are so... urgh about it. And now he made me one too so I stop complaining.”

 

“... your brother can do that? These... plushies?” asked Susie and Papyrus had a feeling she was more interested in them than she let on.”

 

“Uh... yeah?” Papyrus said slowly.

 

“... you think he could make one for me?”

 

Papyrus was really re-thinking his life-decisions. But Susie was looking at him with a strange expression and Papyrus knew now was the time to be a friend first.

 

“Uh... sure. We just have to ask him I guess.”

 

Susie looked pretty happy. Papyrus wondered what he had gotten himself into.

 

 

 

That day Papyrus had made two new friends. Papyrus usually didn't like change a lot and a lot of things changed and will change from now on too but somehow, just this time, Papyrus didn't mind the change at all.

 


	4. Grillby's return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby returns home and explanations have to happen. Everybody has a high enough Level to unlock phase one of Sans' past.

Grillby came home about a week after he set out to drive to his family and leaving his shop in the hands of his boyfriend. It had been a long week, but he was in reasonable high spirits now. His mother was feeling a lot better, his cousins had stopped fighting and his father finally seemed to have made up with his brother.

 

Grillby smiled to himself when the surroundings started to look familiar and his mind traveled from the family he left behind to the family he was returning to. Texts and pictures aside he MISSED both Sans and Papyrus with an intensity that surprised even him himself.

 

It was a bit ridiculous, Grillby had lived without Sans that close to him for his entire life so far. Even after they had started dating they had lived hours from each other. He had shared his house with the two skeletons for three small days before he went on his way and still, it felt like the entire world was wrong without the skeletons close by.

 

Papyrus was a precious child with a sharp mind and wit to him and a soul of gold (figurative speaking) and Sans...

 

Well he might be biased but in the three days they shared a house he found a ton of new ways why he loved that ridiculous skeleton.

 

And he had thought he couldn't love him more when he found the small plushy in his mail for his birthday years ago.

 

The same plush was now sitting beside him on the passages seat of his car. Grillby glanced to the small skeleton made of fabric, some patches showing already the wear and tear of an object being well loved. The plushy-Sans was wearing a small black pair of pants and a blue hoodie, much to Grillby's amusement. It had shared his bed each night since getting it and Grillby only found it lacking when the real thing was finally an option.

 

Still, he loved the plush, he loved seeing all the care and love Sans had put into it and he loved Sans all the more for making and gifting it to him.

 

His flames were crackling lively by the time he passed a sign by that proclaimed a warm welcome to the little town that was Grillby's home. He smiled brightly. It was a wonderful day to return. The air was clean and fresh and the trees were just starting to turn yellow and red with the onset of fall.

 

His house came into view, together with his shop and Grillby chuckled when he saw the sign restored to it's previous state with only a few tape leftovers here and there. He parked his car and got out, grabbing his plush and his suitcase and stepped inside.

 

“I am home!” he called out and was rewarded with his boyfriend appearing right in front of him, eye-lights shining in a rare display of the same energy and overly enthusiasm as bis brother displayed daily.

 

“Grillby!” Sans called out and then Grillby had both arms full of skeleton. Well, he really liked how this day was going. So he gave Sans a small peck on the forehead before letting him down slowly (not that he particularly liked letting go).

 

“I like that greeting.” Grillby said with a small grin, his flames flickering with amusement.

 

Sans looked a bit flustered at that, which was even more adorable in on itself.

 

“Uh... yeah you were gone for a while.”

 

“Now I am back.” chuckled Grillby. “I saw you changed the name of the shop back?”

 

“Yeah... was super funny for a few days but would be weird to falsely advertise again, you know?”

 

Grillby chuckled again.

 

“So... what else did I miss this last week?” Grillby asked as Sans led him to the living room.

 

He actually stopped when he got a good look in on it. On his couch were Papyrus, chatting with a purple lizard monster while Kris the human was sitting on the ground in front of them. All three of them looked up and to him.

 

“Uh... some... stuff.” said Sans lowly.

 

“MISTER GRILLBY!”

 

And for the second time that day Grillby ended up with an arm full for skeleton as Papyrus actually threw himself at him. Grillby had to step back a bit at the intensity. He hadn't expected Papyrus to actually miss him that much.

 

The other monster and Kris kept looking at him.

 

“YOU'RE BACK!”

 

“T...that I am, Papyrus.” said Grillby and put Papyrus down carefully. “Who are your friends?”

 

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Papyrus said excitedly. “These are Susie and Kris and they are in my class and they are the BEST FRIENDS EVER!” he shouted excitedly and actually jumped up a bit. Grillby glanced to the two of them. Susie seemed a bit bashful at the high praise while Kris was sporting a very small blush.

 

Well at least he knew that Sans's brother had chosen some good kids as his friends.

 

“Also, they went on a super awesome adventure together in the old classroom and were lost for a day before re-appearing and they have two OTHER super awesome friends they wanna bring back from the dark world so Sans is trying to figure out now how to cross the void!”

 

And that was the part where Grillby was lost. He looked to Sans for some confirmation because he was sure the last part was the talk about some fantasy or game the kids played together. But Sans was looking at him seriously and Kris was looking away and Susie looked down and Papyrus looked at him with such conviction that something was pulling at Grillby's core and soul.

 

“... this... isn't about some game you three played... huh?”

 

“I am afraid not, Grills...” said Sans slowly. “You might wanna sit down for the long version.”

 

Kris was looking at Sans when Grillby sat down and Sans frowned.

 

“Don't look at me like that! He is my partner and the only actual adult in this house!”

 

“Sans, you are older than me.” Grillby reminded him.

 

“The only adult.” stated Sans and Grillby just had to grin despite the serious situation. “So he gotta know what's going on and he'll gotta be with us in on this.” He turned back to Grillby. “Sorry, Grills... but... all of this is a lot more complicated.”

 

Grillby just nodded, he kinda figured that by the lack of puns flying around right now. He did wonder why Kris was acting that way right now too.

 

“So...” begun Sans while rubbing his hands nervously together. “Grills, the flame of my life... what do you know or remember... about W.D. Gaster and the Void experiments?”

 

 

 

 

The answer was not much.

 

Grillby did remember that Professor Doctor W.D.Gaster was a very famous scientist, working for the Institute of Magic and Soul Science in the big city Sans was from. He wasn't that interested in science in general so he only knew about what he had read in the papers a few years ago.

 

There were announcements that Gaster was on the verge of a breakthrough relating to the magic of souls and a potential way to cure all sorts of illnesses related to souls. Monsterkin had rejoiced at the news. Hopelessness and Falling Down were still the most common way a monster would die. Grillby had lost a few family members to Hopelessness not that long before he read the article so he had remembered it until today.

 

Then there was, of course, The Explosion. There was not much in the paper or the news other than the bare facts, but it was all any monster at the time could talk about. A few years back the institute building, which housed most of Gaster's laboratories, just caught fire and exploded. Literally. There was not much left of it after the event. Luckily not many people were in it at the time, with it being a Saturday and most of the staff home and save.

 

But Gaster and his team of closest assistants were not so lucky.

 

Dust was found of course. Not enough for all of them but the consensus was that the rest was just scattered and lost or burned up to nothing. They found a strange machine that was most likely the cause of the explosion. A faulty electrical cord or something like that paired with the machine was deemed the cause of the tragedy.

 

There were no survivors. Grillby told Sans all of that, sitting in a big armchair while the kids were on the couch and Sans in the chair across from him, still looking nervous.

 

“Well...” said Sans slowly. “That part about.. there not being any survivors? That part is not... quite exact.” he mumbled. “You see... I told you when we met I uh... was into science, right?”

 

Grillby nodded. Sans told him snippets about his passion and the things he learned while studying.

 

“So... I was there.” Sans mumbled.

 

“You were what?”, asked Grillby shocked.

 

“I was... I was an intern.” said Sans.

 

“You were THERE?”

 

“Well... uh... I was supposed to be there that day. I was there for all the other stuff...”

 

“Wait, supposed to be?” asked Grillby again.

  
“Uh... I was sick that day.” mumbled Sans, looking away. Papyrus frowned at him. “And couldn't go...”

 

“I remember that! You were all strange and shaky and didn't come out of the bathroom for a whole long time!” Papyrus exclaimed, sitting up straight while Susie and Kris looked kinda uncomfortable being where they were.

 

“Uh... yeah, I... that was not a good day for me.” mumbled Sans. “That... uh... what you saw... was the reason I didn't show up...”

 

“So... what was Gaster doing there?” asked Grillby. “The paper never really said.”

 

“It was... pretty surreal.” Sans said slowly, glancing to the couch where Susie and Kris were sitting silently, listening in on their conversation. “Remember, I was just an intern... but I know they started out with simple soul experiments. My field was quantum science so I didn't really understood the soul science that well but they had a project that I was working on with them. In a nutshell: They were researching alternative timelines and alternative dimensions.”

 

“Alternative Dimensions?”

 

Sans nodded.

 

“But just not any. He wanted to research Over- and sub-dimensions.”

 

“Explain.”

 

Grillby had almost forgotten that Kris was still there until their voice rang through the room. They were not looking at Sans, rather at Grillby's couch table, but Grillby still got the feeling of being watched and judged.

 

“What exactly?” asked Sans with a shrug.

 

“Dimensions. Timelines. Over and sub-dimensions?” said Kris, voice sounding a bit more raspy than usual.

 

Sans just signed. “Okay, I try and keep this simple, okay? So. Alternative timelines mean we are still in the same universe, same rules of nature and same rules of how things works, like the basics are the same and some things just played out differently. Timelines usually run parallel. Some differ only in minor details, some got derailed pretty badly but most of them were once one stream that just split off. Usually there is a main-timeline and a bunch of different parallels with different variations over the same theme.

Dimensions work differently. They don't need to have the same rules. They can be similar to ours but their time can move differently and all sorts of things can be changed. Everybody could be a penguin. Or all of us are humans and the humans are monster or any other crazy thing you could imagine. Researching these is super difficult because there is nothing that connects them to us. At least, that was what we were believing at that time.”

 

“So... you don't?” asked Kris.

 

“...well, that is where the Void experiment comes in.” continued Sans. “Gaster believed that dimensions have over- and sub-dimensions. Like one dimension that houses multiple sub-dimensions with similar rules and while the over-dimension can influence those, sub-dimensions cannot interact with the over-dimension on their own. Gaster was searching for the connection-points, for where these dimensions were held together and how. And he believed it to be the void.”

 

“What is the void?” asked Grillby. “The paper called his research the Void experiments but nobody explained it what it is.”

 

“Well... the name is pretty much program.” said Sans with a shrug. “The void is just... empty space. Or well, nearly empty and space is not the right word. It's kinda like the glue between... everything. Gaster thought if we could access the void, we will be able to travel between sub-dimensions or maybe even to our over-dimension.”

 

“So... that was the experiment?” asked Grillby. “Trying to... understand this void?”

 

“Not just understand. He tried to GET there. To open some sort of... door to the void.”

 

“So what happened?”

 

“Well I am a bit unsure about that.” said Sans, frowning. “My best guess is that he managed to open that door... but the void... it's not a place you can just step in. There isn't time, there isn't matter, there isn't even real SPACE. So... things get sucked in and explode. Or implode. Or both. At least that is what I would say would happened if you look at the data and theories we had on the void. No matter could just exist there... I have no clue how Gaster wanted to travel through it if no matter can exist there.”

 

“... So... why are we talking about the experiments then?” asked Grillby. “I am still kinda confused about that.”

 

“Oh, it's because I think these kids there...” Sans pointed at Susie and Kris. “Just did it. Or something like it.”

 

“What?”

 

“Now wait a minute, bone-bag!” huffed Susie, jumping up. “You telling me we went through the Void thing? You just said it's impossible!”

 

“... it's not for souls... right?” asked Kris, making everybody look at them. “... you said no matter can go tho the void. But... souls can.”

 

“... well that's the theory for now.”

 

“... can you please explain this to me so I can understand?” asked Grillby again. Sans looked a bit sheepish.

 

“So. The short version is... that I think Kris and Susie discovered a kind of weak spot.” said Sans. “A place where two dimensions line up to each other... or, more probably, a sub-dimension of ours. There were symbols of the world present they were encountering.”

 

“What?” asked Susie.

 

“... the chessboard. The stuffed animals. Cards.” said Kris slowly. “... I had a pencil with me. It turned into a sword in the dark world. I traded it for a Halloween sword and I came back with a Halloween pencil.”

 

“Exactly.” Sans nodded. “It's... kinda a typical thing.”

 

“But you said Sub-dimensions can't directly interact with over-dimensions?”

 

“And that is still true.” said Sans. “It didn't interact directly after all. You went there, you changed things and in the end you brought the change over.”

 

Kris nodded slowly after a few seconds.

 

“So wait... you mean to say... just our souls traveled to the dark world?” asked Susie.

 

“Our bodies were different there.” said Kris slowly. “It makes sense.”

 

“But... our bodies? Also a monster soul can't be outside it's body!”

 

“It never was.” explained Sans. “Your body was just without a soul for a bit... maybe it even turned to dust, maybe it didn't. But the changes you saw there is a sign that only your souls carried over.”

 

“So... what about Lancer now?” asked Susie. “And Ralsai? You said there might be a possibility to get them here!”

 

“So... it really is about getting... somebody from there to here?” asked Grillby.

 

“Uh... among other things, yeah.” said Sans, looking to Kris.

 

“... their world is dying.” said Kris.

 

Grillby leaned back. “So... what are you going to do?”

 

“... mostly research.” said Sans. “I have to dig out some of my old stuff from my university days... next we have to find another weak spot. And some way to get their souls not just here but also to give them... some sort of body.”

 

“I see.” Said Grillby and turned to Susie and Kris. “... these two... they are your friends?”

 

Kris nodded and Susie huffed.

 

“They are the best! I mean...” she looked down. “... look, Lancer is... is a good guy. And Ralsai... he's a pansy but he is... he is really nice and doesn't deserve being all alone now.”

 

“He is a prince without any subjects.” said Kris softly. “... he never had a hug before.”

 

Grillby blinked at that. He turned to Sans who looked a bit sheepish. He finally nodded and stood up.

 

“Sans? You get to do whatever it takes to get them here. I will set up the guest rooms.”

 

“Uh... what?” asked Susie.

 

“Well... when they arrive here, they have to stay somewhere, right?”

 

Susie looked a bit dumbfounded and even Kris blinked surprised at the flame as Sans begun to chuckle.

 

“See, that is why I love that guy so much.” he said fondly and Grillby's fire flickered a bit with affection at the words. “He and I think alike a lot.”

 

Grillby chuckled and formed a small heart of out his flames at his finger-tips, sending it to Sans who grinned even wider at him. There was a small “Urgh, bro, gross!” coming from the couch but Grillby was already on his way upstairs.

 

He had a room for two children to set up, had to think over all the new information he was given. Things will change, things will be different, things will be... exciting.

 

He smiled to himself. He was finally home.

 

And he loved it.

 


End file.
